


【桂高】枯叶

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 警示！！！！桂高单性转BG！！！！！桂高单性转BG！！！！！桂高单性转BG！！！！！





	【桂高】枯叶

【桂高】枯叶

 

前辈被公司调岗去另一个城市工作，临走前请我吃了一顿相当昂贵的料理，拜托我帮忙照顾他那未成年的小侄女，高杉家最后的独苗。他觉得我正经，而我觉得他楼下便利店的小哥都比我靠谱。  
不管怎么样，吃人嘴短，我答应会稍微照看一下，但请不要做介绍，也尽量不会露面。十七岁的小姑娘不会对比她大了十岁的男人有多少安全感。前辈很开心，给我发了她的照片和一些个人信息，比如就读的学校，常去的地方，等等。看完就删了。存在手机里实在很像变态。  
前辈跟我做完交接，便无牵无挂地离开了。  
“假发，你可得千万替我看好她。我这一走，肯定回不来了。那孩子如果出了什么事，我爸妈兄嫂肯定会在黄泉下再弄死我一次。”  
我也觉得他应该回不来了。高杉家最后的独苗如果能平安长大，他应该也看不到了。

休息日的时候，我去前辈提示的酒吧看她。时间不凑巧，她刚刚唱完歌，我只在门外听到了几个模糊的音，不知道唱得算不算好。但是既然能在酒吧演出，那想必是不错的。我推门进去，看见她从舞台上跳下来。她个子矮，很瘦，穿着条黑色的吊带裙，裙摆上挂着鸡零狗碎的蕾丝和流苏。她走到吧台边坐下，从左边的男人手里接过一支烟，右边的男人又请了她一杯酒。她点了烟，喝了酒，左眼上戴着黑色的眼罩，眼罩上落着长刘海。前辈给我看的证件照上她两只墨绿的眼睛完好无损，应该是为了扮酷才戴眼罩。她在一群大男人中间游刃有余，如鱼得水，看上去不像个好欺负的，应该是独自一人也能茁壮成长的类型。  
好吧，体型看上去不怎么茁壮。  
总之，我看了高杉晋助两眼，判定这是个不怎么需要人操心的孩子，就走了。

虽然是个不怎么需要人操心的孩子，但是由于那顿贵得要命也不怎么好吃的饭，我还是时常去学校或商城或酒吧或游戏厅蹲点，确认她还全须全尾地活着，偷偷拍几张照片发给前辈报告。发完就删。存在手机里实在很像变态。  
她穿着学生制服的样子很规矩，裙长过膝，没有像其他女高中生一样把裙摆拉到腿根。于是看上去更矮了。不戴眼罩，长刘海用卡通发夹夹起来，露出额头和细长的眼睛。前辈给我回信息，说小姑娘虽然能玩儿，成绩还是相当不错的，应该能考个好大学。  
考个好大学又能怎么样，我们这些人当年谁不是从顶尖大学毕业的，现在都是些什么样子。  
我零零碎碎地给前辈发照片，前辈零零碎碎地跟我说她的事情。过了一段时间，我比前辈还了解她。后来前辈不回信息了，发过去的照片都石沉大海。  
但还是继续拍，继续发。发完就删，免得像个变态。  
我的工作算是国家体制内，是见不得人的黑色暴力执法机关，随时准备送命，还没人给你收尸。  
前辈就是这样。前辈的兄嫂也是这样。  
我们这些人里鲜少有拖家带口的，高杉晋助的父母是特例。而且还是同僚婚姻。说是出于爱也好，不负责任也好，他们生下了孩子，而这个孩子现在就一个人孤零零地活在这世上，近亲全死光。  
我曾经是很需要人陪伴的类型，读书的时候总是呼朋唤友，而工作之后连养只猫都不敢。我一直想养只布偶，长毛的，很大只，贵气，起名叫伊丽莎白。不敢有所牵挂，什么都不敢拥有。房子都是租的，床单是最便宜的白色的，睡上去感觉跟廉价旅馆的差不多，植物也不行，几天不回家浇水就会枯死。  
现在情况却起了变化。出完任务我会去想看高杉晋助，看她穿着长长的百褶裙舔着冰棒，看她穿着十厘米的尖头细高跟鞋抱着话筒唱歌。  
她抱着话筒的样子像抱着恋人，腰肢扭得煽情，涂得鲜红的嘴唇一张一合，让我产生下流的联想。我听完她第一支完整的歌是《枯叶》，法文部分低沉婉转，有老派女星的感觉，英文部分则跳脱了许多，带着冷淡和薄情。她唱着”Since you went away, the days grow long”，我在脑中上演她和我的生离死别。  
But I miss you most of all, my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall.

当然，没有相遇，就不会有生离死别。而她终于是和我相遇了。不，应该说，她终于抓住我了。  
她在我执行任务的时候冲出来，替我挡了一刀，被刺瞎了左眼。我轰掉了对方的头，红红白白的脑子炸了我和她满脸。我带她去医院，守着她做完手术，等着她醒来。她睁开仅存的右眼，看我的眼神不像看陌生人。她说她早就认识我，叔叔提过很多次。她说我的专业素质不行，被她跟踪都没发觉。她问我她舔冰棒的样子好不好看？唱的歌好不好听？我说好看，好听。她眯着细长的狐狸眼笑，说，我为你瞎了只眼，你要负责照顾我。  
“好的。”  
“我要住到你家去。”  
“可是只有一张床。”  
“那就可以名正言顺地和你一起睡啦。”  
我买了1200织的埃及棉床单，成套的餐具，粉色的陶瓷水杯和洗漱用品，甚至买了有精致雕刻面的花瓶，万一她会带歌迷送给她的鲜花回家摆放。她一出院就住了过来，穿着藕荷色的真丝睡衣，翘着脚坐在我的沙发上挖覆盆子冰淇淋吃。她坐在我的被子里，要我给她换绷带，颐指气使。她在我怀里睡着，在我怀里醒来，叼着我昨天买的面包出门上学。她把她在酒吧的演出排班表贴在冰箱上，叫我有空就去。我出完任务，回家换了衣服就往酒吧赶，差点迟到。她瞪了我一眼，穿着我第一次见她时的那件黑色吊带裙，裙摆上挂着鸡零狗碎的蕾丝和流苏。她不再为了扮酷而戴黑色眼罩，名正言顺地绑着白色医用绷带，搭配三文鱼色的唇膏，显得更加病态。她开始唱歌，  
I want happiness  
　　I seek happiness  
　　to cause your happiness  
　　to be your happiness  
　　so take me  
　　someplace far away  
　　to a true Elsewhere  
　　please take me there  
　　magic that lasts  
　　never-ending kiss  
　　revelry without break  
　　unperishable bliss  
　　take me  
　　I want happiness  
我不知道她是否真的如她唱的那样想要永恒的幸福和欢乐，我只能脑补和她千奇百怪的生离死别。我感到悲伤，又想起那首她唱过的枯叶，想象她在失去我之后会如何悲伤地重新唱那首歌。  
十七岁的少女会被如何形容？大多是像鲜花，有着鲜花明媚的色彩，娇嫩的质地，清纯的香气。  
高杉像一片失去色泽的枯叶，在风中飘零。但这并不是不美。或许是过早地失去了所有亲人，她的厌世货真价实，真心诚意地希望明天一早就世界毁灭。我问她为什么不是今晚？不是现在？她搂着我的脖子甜蜜地滚进被子里：“在世界毁灭前，我想再和你睡一觉。”  
是的，我和十七岁的未成年少女发生了关系，下流且变态。我甚至帮她刮掉了下体的毛发，是她要求的。她坐在梳洗台上，对着镜子张开腿，靠着我的胸口。她反手勾着我的脖子，就着我的手指和男用剃刀，迎来高潮。她从衣柜深处翻出了我从前出任务穿过的女式和服，鲜红色，穿上之后像一片枫叶。我比她高大太多，领口根本合不拢，平坦的胸脯惨白得晃眼。下摆长长地拖在地上，本来应当显得滑稽，正面腰带以下却毫无遮拦，恶意地露出光溜溜的下体和两条腿。她拉着我的手往她下面塞：“你摸摸，新的。”我的手指插入她的阴道，又湿又滑。估计是在换衣服的时候，想到我会如何操她，就湿透了。  
她的里面是与干瘪皮囊不符的丰沛，与高傲表情不符的热情，与冷淡厌世不符的爱。我射在里面的时候她会毫不怜惜地扯我的头发，尽管她称赞过这是她见过的最漂亮的长发，像无星的夜空和绣了暗纹的绸缎。

和高杉在一起的日子令我飘飘然。我甚至想活得更久，把她照顾得好一点。她其实比表面上的叛逆要安份，至少从没寻死觅活过，甚至如前辈所说，真的考了个不错的大学。我签了支票给学校寄过去，被她拦截。她拿了满满一手的信用卡在我面前炫耀：“我可是继承了全家五口人的遗产，有钱得很，就算要包养你也不在话下。”我只好收回支票，忐忑地问她是不是要住校。她趴到我身上，说：“不去，住你家，省住宿费。”又用小小的雪白的赤裸的脚踩我的小腹，咯咯地笑：“还有免费按摩棒，多好。”  
我挺开心的。虽然欢愉的底色是绝望，拥有的前提是失去，活着永远走向死亡。

爱情是偷来的，爱情是短暂的，爱情注定不得好死。

FIN.

 

Autumn Leaves是椎名林檎版《枯叶》，第二首歌嫖自CLAMP的《CLOVER》


End file.
